The Mind Warper
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When a mysterious being invades the Institute, Kitty and Colossus must stop this evil being from getting the secret it needs. But can they survive the torturing mind warping that this being possesses? Rated T for some disturbing moments.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Jean Grey Institute and all the students were busy walking to their classes. But, unbeknownst to the students, a mysterious shadowy figure was sitting in a tree nearby the institute. The figure was watching from above the ground at the frenetic activities caused by the students and it smiled wickedly to itself.

"Look at all the little mutant children going to their classes. Enjoying life and not having a care in the world. Well, they certainly have no idea about what is in store for them. Once, I get the one item that will make me more powerful, nothing will stop me from over taking this pathetic Institute!"

The shadowy figure then jumped down from the tree and making itself invisible, it walked among the students without being noticed. Then it silently walked inside the Institute and hid in the shadows, waiting for its chance to put its plan into motion.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Pains

**Chapter 1: Old Pains…**

Kitty Pryde, codename SHADOWCAT, was standing by the window on the top floor of the Institute, watching the students going to their classes. She smiled as she remembered that many years ago she was once a student of the Institute. Now, she is currently the headmistress of the Jean Grey Institute and really enjoyed teaching the students about learning how to control their powers and using them for good.

However, when she saw two students, a young boy named Julian Keller, codename HELLION and a young girl named Laura Kinney, codename X-23, holding each other's hands, she thought about her past romantic relationship with Piotr Rasputin, codename COLOSSUS. About two years ago, the X-Men had split up into two different teams: one team was for Wolverine, who decided against having children being involved in battles and the other team was for Cyclops, who decided that children needed to be involved in battles to get the job done. Even though Kitty herself was involved in battles when she was young, she didn't want anymore children being hurt in battles and risk losing their childhoods in the process, so she joined up with Wolverine's side. However, she realized that in doing so, she had lost the love of her life, Piotr Rasputin as Piotr was forced to side with Cyclops because he was affected by the Cyttorak's influence at the time. However, that seemed to be an issue long ago forgotten when Piotr lost the influence of the Cyttorak after he was possessed by the Phoenix Force, which made matters worse for the both of them. After that, Piotr was briefly on the run from the Avengers for his actions as one of the Phoenix Five. However, once Piotr did some community service for New York City, he was able to get off of the charges and decided to return to the Jean Grey Institute to work as the art teacher. Kitty knew that Piotr loved children and he always wanted to teach art to them and she smiled to herself when she remembered Piotr's happy reaction to being accepted at the Institute.

But even though Piotr was back at the Institute, things still haven't been the same between them ever since the incident with the Phoenix Force. Kitty knew that Piotr wasn't himself when he was possessed by the Phoenix Force, but still it had hurt her just as much as it had hurt Piotr when the Phoenix Force made him say things that he didn't mean. Kitty so much wanted her and Piotr to maintain the same relationship that they had before the whole Cyttorak incident, but so much has happened between them that it might be impossible to get that relationship back. Kitty sighed sadly and then started walking down the hallway towards her office to sort through some papers.

Down the hallway in a classroom, Piotr Rasputin had just finished teaching his art class and was sitting back in his chair thinking to himself. Piotr had really enjoyed teaching art to the students and after the events that had happened two years ago, it was refreshing to do something that didn't involve fighting enemies. But, whenever he remembered the events two years ago, he felt sorrow in his heart for how everything had turned out. Piotr remembered becoming the avatar of the Cyttorak in order to save his sister, Illyana from becoming the next avatar. Unfortunately, this act had caused him to lose his relationship with his long time lover, Kitty Pryde and since at the time, he couldn't feel any emotions because of the Cyttorak's influence, he finally felt the full burden of losing Kitty after he lost the demonic powers. Piotr desperately wished that he could get Kitty back and resume their relationship after Kitty was released from the bullet many years ago, but even he knew that it would be impossible to obtain that relationship, not after how things went between them for the past two years. Piotr sighed to himself and got up from his chair and he decided to take a walk in the hallway to clear his mind of such thoughts. When he was walking out of the classroom, he bumped into someone and started saying, "Oh, I am so sorry. I did not…"

Piotr then stopped talking when he saw the person he bumped into and he slightly hung his head down.

He then said quietly, "Hello…Katya."

Kitty straightened herself up, looked up at Piotr and said quietly, "Hey, Peter."

Kitty and Piotr stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything until Kitty asked, "So, how was your day?"

"It was wonderful actually. I managed to teach the children about sketch drawing today in class. Everything is going well with the students," said Piotr.

"That's great! I'm glad that you're really enjoying teaching art class to students. I knew you would!" said Kitty brightly.

"Da, thank you Katya," said Piotr with a smile on his face.

More silence.

"Well, I guess I better get back to my office. I got some work to do before the day finishes," said Kitty.

"Da, with your new duties as the headmistress," said Piotr.

"Right," said Kitty.

More silence.

"Well, bye Peter," said Kitty.

"Good bye, Katya," said Piotr.

As the two former lovers walked away from each other, only one thought ran through their minds: even though they want to be in each other's arms more than anything, they knew that it was not meant to be, not with how things are going on between them at the moment.

_Later that night…_

As soon as all the students went to their beds for the night, the shadowy figure materialized out of the shadows. It had decided to wait until nightfall for all the students and the teachers to go to their beds, so that way it would be much easier for the figure to carry out its vicious plan. As the figure started slinking through the hallways, it noticed that only two teachers were still up late in this hour and it laughed evilly to itself as it said:

"Finally, now I can accomplish my task in retrieving the items that I need for my ultimate goal! Now that these two mutant teachers are still roaming about, I will turn their worlds into the ultimate** NIGHTMARE!** Beware mutants, **BEWARE."**


	3. Chapter 2: The Intruder

**Chapter 2: The Intruder**

Kitty Pryde was inside her office still signing documents for the Institute's financial support. Normally at this hour, she would be in her bed, dreaming of good things that would make her dance with joy in the mornings. But here she is, doing more paperwork than necessary, which was one of her least favorite duties that she has to do as the headmistress of the Institute. Kitty sighed in exasperation as she continued signing the papers when suddenly, her skin started to crawl. Usually, Kitty would get these creepy feelings whenever she senses that something is wrong and with the way that her skin had crawled a few seconds ago, she knew that someone or something was inside the Institute. Kitty then immediately got up from her desk and went out into the hallway to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Piotr Rasputin was lying on his bed, thinking about his conversation with Kitty today. In all honesty, Piotr wanted to say more to Kitty then about the great day she was having. He wanted to talk to her about what he said when he was possessed by the Phoenix Force and how it had made him felt terrible for the past two years. Even though he knew that it was the Phoenix Force talking about possibly killing Kitty and bringing her back to life, that was not something he would ever say to Kitty or anyone and this revelation made him feel so miserable. Piotr was still deep in thought when suddenly; he heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs. Piotr immediately got up from his bed and went down the hallway to investigate.

Piotr crept quietly around the hallway as he tried to search for the intruder and just as he was approaching the stairs, he bumped into someone and immediately changed into his steel form to protect himself. But when he saw who it was he bumped into, he changed back into his normal form and said, "Katya?"

"Peter?" Kitty said, getting out of her fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Piotr.

Kitty briefly looked around the hallway and asked Peter, "Did you notice that something weird is going on around here? Like, did you have this creepy feeling that someone is inside this Institute at this moment?"

"Da. I also heard a crash coming from downstairs. Maybe it is a burglar trying to break into the Institute," said Piotr.

"Or maybe it's something much worse. We got to find out who this intruder is before it reaches the students," said Kitty.

"I agree," said Piotr.

Kitty and Piotr then crept quietly through the hallway and when they reached the middle of the staircase, Kitty said, "Hey Peter, I know that we are trying to find this intruder in the Institute, but I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" asked Piotr as he turned to look at Kitty. "Talk about how we feel a little old when we are teaching the students the same things that we were taught when we were younger?"

Kitty briefly smiled and said, "No, although that thought has definitely went through my head a couple of times. I mean "the talk" about you and me; you know when we were a couple."

Piotr briefly stopped, causing Kitty to bump into him and he said, "You mean the conversation we had with each other earlier today?"

Kitty looked up at Piotr and said, "Peter, whatever we were talking about earlier today was not a "conversation." That was just a way to burn time just so we could avoid talking about the real touchy situation that happened to us two years ago. I mean, I'll admit that I'm still shook up over the events that happened years ago, although stuff like that happens to us all the time for some oddball reason and furthermore…"

Kitty stopped talking as soon as Piotr gently put his hand over her mouth.

"It is good to know that you still talk too much when you are upset," said Piotr smiling.

As soon as Piotr took his hand off of Kitty's mouth, Kitty was about to say something snarky, but then she just smiled softly and said, "And you always knew how to shut me up." Kitty sighed and then said, "What happened to us Peter?"

Piotr was about to say something, when they heard another loud crash coming from downstairs.

"Oh no! That must be the intruder! We got to hurry!" said Kitty.

Kitty and Piotr then started running down the stairs, when another crash was heard upstairs.

"It seems that there are two intruders in the Institute now. This is not good," said Piotr.

"Let's split up! You take the upstairs and I'll take the downstairs," said Kitty.

Piotr nodded and started running upstairs while Kitty ran downstairs.

Minutes later as Kitty neared the bottom of the stairs, she started looking around to see if the intruder was still in the area. When she saw that the intruder was nowhere to be found, she was about to go back upstairs when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Kitty stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever was coming down the stairs until she saw who it was.

Piotr was walking slowly down the stairs, his body in its steel form. Kitty sighed in relief when she saw Piotr and she said, "Oh Peter! Thank goodness you're here! Did you find the intruder? He doesn't seem to be down here…" Kitty stopped talking when she took a good look at Piotr. Piotr's eyes were white, as usual when he transforms into his steel form, but there was something very unsettling about the way he looked at Kitty. As if he was about to harm her…

"Peter? Are you feeling okay?" asked Kitty a bit frightened.

Piotr smiled eerily at Kitty and then said in a quiet and chilling voice, "I have never felt better." Then he lunged at Kitty, grabbed her neck and started strangling her.

Kitty then started gasping for breath as she felt Piotr's grasp on her neck tightened, but then she quickly phased through Piotr's hands and fell to the floor, gasping wildly.

"Peter! What do you think you're doing!?" gasped Kitty.

Piotr just looked at Kitty with coldness in his eyes that froze Kitty and said, "After being exposed to the Phoenix Force, I now know what it is like to have so much **POWER!** Can you not feel the energy coursing through me? It is so **BEAUTIFUL!** And now, I will use this power against you for scorning me!"

Piotr then leaped at Kitty again, but this time Kitty dodged him and he crashed into the wall. He then quickly turned around and tried to grab at Kitty again while Kitty was yelling, "**PETER STOP THIS!** This isn't you! You're letting the power go to your head! **STOP IT!"**

Kitty threw her hands in front of her to stop Piotr, but she felt nothing but air. Kitty opened her eyes and saw that Piotr was no longer there; like he just disappeared out of existence.

"What…what was that all about? Was I…just imagining that?" wondered Kitty to herself. Kitty looked around again with dread and she quickly ran up the stairs to avoid anymore "traumatizing" surprises.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mind Warper

**Chapter 3: The Mind Warper**

_Meanwhile…_

Piotr was still walking upstairs and searching throughout each room to see if the intruder was anywhere in those rooms. When Piotr approached the last door, he saw that nothing was amiss and he started backing out of the room, when he heard a chilling voice behind him.

"If you are trying to find this "so-called" intruder in this miserable Institute, then you might as well look up."

Piotr looked up to see a shadowy figure in a black turncoat. He noticed that this intruder was a male and that he had very muscular arms and tight black pants.

"Who are you?" Piotr asked suspiciously.

The man just smiled and said, "I'm your worst **NIGHTMARE** and once I'm through with you, you won't remember ever having this conversation with me, once I obtain the final ingredient to make myself more **POWERFUL!"**

"Final ingredient? What final ingredient?" asked Piotr.

The man just looked at Piotr darkly and said, "Let's hope you never find out." Then the man leaped at Piotr, trying to grab him. However, Piotr quickly turned into his steel form, grabbed the man by his arm and threw him against the wall, causing a large hole to appear in the wall.

The mysterious man then slumped to the floor and Piotr went up to the man, grabbed his shirt and asked again threateningly, "What final ingredient?"

The man shook his head, smiled at Piotr and then put up his hands in front of him. Piotr then felt a sharp jab of pain in his head and he fell to the floor, while whimpering uncontrollably. As the pain worsened, the last thing that Piotr saw was the man's wicked smile before the room started swirling around in front of him and he fainted on the floor.

…

…..

…

…..

Piotr then woke up and started shaking his head to ward off his sleepiness. He then stood up and said to himself, "What…what just happened? Was that man real or was he just a figment of my imagination?"

Piotr then started walking down the hallway when he suddenly saw a person standing at the end of the hallway.

"The Intruder!" exclaimed Piotr and he turned his body into steel and started running towards the figure, when he suddenly stopped as he realized who the figure was.

Kitty was just quietly standing near the staircase, her expression unreadable to Piotr. Piotr then turned his body back into normal and he quietly approached Kitty. When he finally reached her, he said, "Katya, did you find the intruder? I just saw him a few minutes ago…or at least I thought I saw him."

Kitty just looked up at Piotr and said, "Why no Peter, I haven't seen the intruder yet. But, there is something very important that I wanted to talk to you about."

Kitty then approached Piotr quietly and put her arms around his neck and said, "You know, I've been thinking. These last few years might have been tough on the both of us, but I want us to start over again. I want us to be…lovers again." These last few words were spoken in such a sensual way that the hairs on the back of Piotr's neck started to stand on its ends.

Piotr swallowed hard and said, "R..really?"

"Why yes. Why should we let this little bickering between us stop us from what we really wanted? You know that we are just going to come back together anyway. We always do," said Kitty ever so quietly.

Kitty then placed her hand on Piotr's chest and said, "You know, I always love my men big and strong, but I like them better with big hearts. Especially…from **YOU."**

Kitty then phased her hand through Piotr's chest and started squeezing his heart tightly.

Piotr then gasped as he felt his heart being squeezed painfully and he started slowly slipping towards the floor.

"But…why?" asked Piotr gasping.

Kitty then laughed wickedly and said, "Oh, you silly Russian fool! Do you think that I haven't forgotten what you did to me all those years? You keep on trying to save the world, even at the cost of your own life, but did you ever stop to think about how it would affect me? No, you didn't, which is why I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine! You broke my heart so many times over, so I'm taking your heart and breaking it too!"

Kitty then pulled out Piotr's heart, which was bloody and still beating and Piotr's body gave out as he fell to the floor dead. Kitty then threw Piotr's heart to the floor and walked away laughing.

Minutes later, the man in the black turncoat came back and saw Piotr's body and he said in a chilling voice, "Well, it seems that I have my work cut out for me. Now, I have the secret ingredient for my experiment and I know just how to get it out of you."

The mysterious man then started dragging Piotr's body to the laboratory located at the bottom of the Institute and laid Piotr's body on the operating table, prepared to carry out his plan.

_Meanwhile…_

Kitty came back downstairs, since she didn't see anything suspicious upstairs and she quietly headed towards the laboratory. Suddenly, Kitty heard a strange noise in the laboratory and she started running towards the laboratory to investigate…


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

_In the laboratory…_

Piotr had changed back into his normal form once he had fallen to the floor after Kitty took his heart out of his chest. Now, he was lying motionless on the operating table with the intruder looking over his prone body. The intruder was smiling wickedly at Piotr's body and in one of his hands; he held a large sharp knife and was cleaning it with an old white rag.

"Well, it seems that you couldn't handle that little "incident" you had with that ghost girl. Perfect! This will only make it much easier for me to cut your chest open and take out the most vital organ that is essential for my potion to work: **YOUR HEART!"** yelled the intruder as he raised the knife over his head, preparing to cut open Piotr's chest.

Suddenly, a mysterious being phased through the walls of the laboratory and ran towards the intruder, giving him a swift kick to his head. The intruder then fell over backwards and slumped on the ground. Kitty then stood up from the ground and yelled angrily at the intruder, **"NOBODY, BUT NOBODY MESSES WITH PETER RASPUTIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"**

At the sound of Kitty's voice, the intruder slowly woke up and shook his head to wake up faster. When he saw Kitty standing by Piotr's prone body, he smiled wickedly and said, "My, my. You are quite a feisty woman aren't you?"

"Enough with the creep talk! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kitty demanded.

The intruder just looked at Kitty with an unpleasant expression on his face and he said in a chilling voice, "You really want to know who I am? Well, I'll tell you, ghost girl. My name is Dante Chills, better known as the Mind Warper. I am a mutant, just like you, as I have the power to warp people's memories and turn it against them for my own gain. Even though I was aware of this great power, I wanted to do more with my mutant abilities that would allow me to become the most powerful being on the planet! So, I decided to do some research on how to obtain such massive power to enhance my mutant abilities. It wasn't until one fateful day that I found an ancient book that contained ingredients to a powerful potion called the Aurora potion that was used over one thousand years ago. According to the ancient book, it said that in order for the Aurora potion to work, a mutant's heart must be cut out of a mutant and thrown into the potion."

"Really? Another villain trying to make themselves more powerful scheme? That's just so lame," commented Kitty.

"Call it what you like, but you won't be making sarcastic comments after I tell you why I'm here at this Institute. I came to this Institute because I heard of the mutant superhero group the X-Men; and that they now reside at the Jean Grey Institute. What better way to obtain a mutant's heart than to come to an Institute full of mutants? Of course, I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to steal another mutant's heart if they are up and about. So, in order to easily obtain a mutant's heart, I used my mind warping powers to twist the memories of my victims, hoping that the sheer pain of those twisted memories will cause my victim to faint in endless agony!" said Dante maliciously.

"You're sick if you think that messing with people's minds will get you want you want," said Kitty menacingly.

"Well, let it be at the expense of other mutants then myself," said Dante smiling.

"At the expense of other **MUTANTS?"**

Dante had a shocked expression on his face as he heard a deep and threatening voice come from behind him and before he had a chance to turn around, he felt a steel hand grabbing him by the throat from behind.

**"PETER!?"** said Kitty in shock.

Dante then said in a low voice as Piotr's grip started tightening on his throat, "So, you're going to kill me just because I messed with your pathetic mind?"

"You have no idea what I have been through for the past two years," said Piotr menacingly tightening his grip even further.

"Peter, listen to me. Don't kill this guy! You're not a killer!" said Kitty trying to soothe Piotr.

Piotr just looked at Kitty with a cold look in his eyes and said, "He had emotionally scarred us Katya! He not only made me see my own heart be ripped out of me right before my eyes, but he made me relive a nightmare that I desperately wanted to put behind me for the past two years!"

"I know! I feel the same way too Peter! But killing him is not going to solve anything," said Kitty.

Dante was now gritting his teeth as Piotr was applying more pressure to his throat and he choked out, "So, if you feel the same way ghost girl, then why aren't you killing me right now? Why are you just standing there looking like your mind had never been invaded at all?"

Kitty stared coldly at Dante and said in an icy tone, "Oh, my mind has been invaded alright and I'm not really happy about that."

Kitty then looked at Piotr with a soft expression and said, "Piotr, do you remember when Emma or Cassandra Nova or whoever it was, twisted with our minds years ago? I never really told you what really happened in my mind, although you told me about how Sebastian Shaw was trying to make you angry because of what happened to you…before that terrible incident."

Kitty took a deep breath and continued, "In the twisted memory I got, we had a son together and we were a happy couple. But one day, the other X-Men were telling me that something was wrong with my son and that he needed to be contained. Of course, I refused to give up my son, but then you betrayed me and let our son get taken. So, I decided to get my son back at any cost and after I got him back, that's where the nightmare ended."

Kitty continued looking at Piotr, who suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. Kitty continued, "I didn't tell you everything about it because I was still upset and I was afraid that our relationship would have been heavily affected by that…nightmare. And yet, we still beat the odds by staying together, no matter how bad things got after all that."

Piotr started releasing his grip on Dante's neck a little bit and said quietly, "So what you are saying, is that we still pursued our relationship after all of that because we faced our greatest fear of being apart from each other?"

Kitty nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes, "Yeah, Piotr. That's exactly what I'm saying. Dante twisted my mind by making me think that you would kill me for power and he twisted your mind into thinking that your heart was ripped out. But at the same time, it's like he made us realize that we weren't brave enough to face what happened to us years ago; the fact that we couldn't even confide in each other about the state of our relationship or how the events years ago affected us emotionally."

Piotr then let go of Dante's neck and said in a reassured tone, "Then, I suppose we must work on confiding with each other, Katya."

Kitty smiled and then went up to Piotr and hugged him tightly and Piotr hugged Kitty back. But unknown to them, Dante was slowly reaching for the knife that was knocked away from the operating table and just as he was about to use the knife, his face was met with a steel fist that punched him across the room and into the wall of the laboratory.

Kitty and Piotr were still hugging each other, neither one paying attention to where Dante landed, when Kitty asked Piotr, "Feeling better now?"

"Da. I feel really good right now," said Piotr softly.

"Well then, we better get this guy to prison before he harms anybody," said Kitty.

Dante was lying on the floor, groaning miserably, while Kitty and Piotr picked up his body and took him out of the Institute out of harm's way.


	6. Chapter 5: Love Conquers All!

**Chapter 5: Love Conquers All**

_A few days later…_

Dante Chills was brought to the New York Police Station by Kitty and Piotr and since his records had shown that he had committed past crimes of mind raping victims, he was sent to a special prison on Alcatraz Island. It was on this heavily guarded island where Dante can no longer implement harm on any more victims, therefore keeping peace on everyone's minds.

_Back at the Jean Grey Institute…_

After coming back from the police station, Kitty and Piotr took a break from teaching classes since they were still upset over the recent events. When Dante twisted their memories and it ended up scarring them both, they realized that their greatest fear was not being able to get past the horrible events that happened to them two years ago. It was after that horrible experience that both Piotr and Kitty decided that in order to get over their issues with the past two years, they had to talk about it with each other; even though it still felt awkward to do so.

Kitty and Piotr were standing next to each other as they stood on top of a cliff near the Institute that overlook the pond. They both were gazing at the horizon beyond them, as the sun was setting and they were mystified by the sheer beauty of the sun itself. After looking at the sun for a few minutes more, Kitty spoke up, "Wow, that was one experience that I don't ever want to relive all over again."

Piotr nodded his head and said, "Da, it truly was one of the most tragic experiences I have ever gone through since the day I died."

Kitty shivered a bit as she remembered how Piotr felt when he was revived after killing himself during the Legacy Virus outbreak. She also remembered when she was stuck inside a bullet a few days after Piotr came back to life and the fact that she was all alone in the deep voids of space was a truly terrifying experience for her.

Piotr and Kitty stood in silence for a few moments, thinking about what to say to each other. Kitty then asked quietly, "Peter, when you said that your heart was ripped out, was I the one who ripped out your heart?"

Piotr looked at Kitty with sadness in his eyes and said, "Yes…Katya. In my memory, it was you who had ripped my heart out and the worst thing about that memory was that it actually did happen, even though I was under the Cyttorak's influence to really notice at the time."

Piotr shifted uncomfortably and continued, "I guess my greatest fear was that when I took the Cyttorak's powers, I thought that I would never feel love ever again. So in my memory, when my heart was ripped out, I actually felt cold inside and not because I died, but because I no longer have any more emotions that would make me feel love again."

Kitty looked down briefly and said to Piotr, "To be honest, I actually felt the same way. In my twisted memory, I saw you trying to kill me after you got the power of the Phoenix Force and how you were happy about having so much power. My biggest fear was that I would never get the "old and sweet natured" Peter back and that you were forever corrupted by evil power. I mean, things change, you know, and I've come to accept that in the long run, but if changes happen for the worst reasons, then it can be hard to get through, you know?"

Piotr nodded and said, "I understand perfectly. Just understand Katya that I was only trying to protect my sister…the first time around. However, things did not go quite as planned and I ended up being possessed more times then I could count."

Kitty took Piotr's hand in hers and said, "Not everything goes according to plan Peter. I guess we have this experience to learn from."

"I agree. I have learned Katya, that even though I will still protect people no matter what, I will try to be much wiser about throwing away my heroic efforts or risk losing who I really am," said Piotr.

Kitty then went up to Piotr and hugged him and said, "Now that's the Peter I remembered!"

Piotr then smiled slyly at Kitty and said, "The 'Peter' you remembered or the 'Peter' you like now?"

Piotr then lifted Kitty up into the air and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kitty then stood back in shock and sputtered, "What, how, why?"

Piotr smiled broadly and said, "I have changed Katya, but not for the worst! I can be a bit 'naughty' when I want to be, especially around you."

Kitty then glared at Piotr and yelled out, "PETER RASPUTIN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Piotr just laughed and they both starting chasing each other around the Institute until nighttime came around.

_Meanwhile…_

Dante Chills was sitting in his solitary cell at the Alcatraz Prison, pondering on how he would escape from this prison. Suddenly, a prison guard came through the door and checked to see if Dante was still in his cell. The prison guard then said to Dante, "Well, buddy. It looks like your mind raping days are over. You're not going to get out of this jail cell that easily. No one on this planet had ever gotten out of this prison before."

Dante just looked up at the prison guard with a wide grin on his face and he slowly held up his hands in front of him. The prison guard then fell to the floor, screaming as if he was experiencing a horrible nightmare that was ripping him apart from the inside. The keys that the prison guard had on himself slid near Dante's cell and Dante picked up the keys, opening his cell door. Then, Dante calmly walked towards the prison guard, who was squirming constantly until he finally stopped moving and laid still on the ground. Dante then took off the prison guard's clothes and put them on himself and then he walked out of the door, whistling a tune to himself while he was heading towards the docks. When Dante reached the docks, he jumped into a small speedboat, turned on the engine and sped away from Alcatraz Prison, all while saying to himself, "Beware X-Men, for I have yet to unleash my ultimate POWER!"

And he laughed a chilling laugh that echoed among the skies.


End file.
